Check Yes
by mimibeebee
Summary: He knew her room overlooked the street, so no fence-jumping skill was required. But it was on the second story, and he had no way of getting up there.    An idea suddenly occurred to him.  What if he could make her come down to him?


**Fine. I'll admit it. I'm addicted to writing KK stories.**

**And I'm not going to lie; I originally wanted this to be a KK story, except I haven't read the second book in a few years and I forgot where Amanda lived :\**

**That is a mandatory piece of information for this story. You'll find that out when you read on :)**

The sounds of his careful footsteps echoed off every object in the street, daring him to misstep, fall, and wake everyone in the neighborhood.

He slowed.

Darkness seemed to breathe down his neck; there wasn't a streetlamp for nearly a block.

He walked on the balls of his feet, almost tip-toeing past the last few houses.

He stopped.

"_Britt-neeeey,_" Alvin whisper-yelled, as if she would hear him through the foot-thick walls. He figured there was a chance she might, considering how quiet it was around here. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

He knew her room overlooked the street, so no fence-jumping skill was required. However, it was on the second story, and he had no way of getting up there. Well, there was a drain pipe, but he was not going down that road again.***** Nooo, sir.

An idea suddenly occurred to him.

What if he could make _her_ come down to_ him_?

...But how?

He looked down and around him. Of course! Throw rocks! He'd seen so many people do it in cartoons! Who says it wouldn't work the same way in real life?

He was smart enough to know that chucking bricks at her window wouldn't get him anywhere, so he settled on tiny woodchips and broken branches surrounding the shrubbery in the front of the house. He stood close to the window, wanting the impact of the light wood to be at its strongest. He scooped a handful of woodchips and threw them at the window all at the same time. They made a series of clinking noises when they made contact, then sprinkled down and into Alvin's eyes. "Ack!" he huffed, swiping at his face and thinking, _I did _not _think that through._

Light, sprinkling rain began to fall, landing delicately on the grass and Alvin's clothes. He stood still for a minute, listening. Then, rearing back, he shot up three tiny bush branches, this time jogging out of the way as they fell to the ground. He heard shuffling inside the room and noted that the branches had made a louder noise. No light when on, however, and Alvin sighed heavily in frustration. The rain started to come down steadily. He snatched up a large round of sticks and threw them with intense force. Each one clanged on the window, making a noise of equal volume to the rain.

Still no light.

Alvin was wet, it was late, and he was doing this all out of selfless wanting. It was all something new to him, making it all the harder to not just give up and go home.

But he stayed.

As the rain returned to a light drizzle, he broke off a part of the tree that was planted in their front yard and flung it. Unfortunately, at the moment it was supposed to hit the window, Brittany opened it up and was bashed with the leaves.

"OW!" she yelled in a regular tone.

Alvin's eyes grew wide. The light in her room still wasn't on, but that was probably because she didn't want to disturb the night either. Too late. She quickly closed her window, and at first Alvin thought that she was rejecting him. But then he heard some discussion on the inside of her room and the lamp finally went on, indicating that Mrs. Miller probably popped in to see what had happened. Alvin dashed to the porch, not wanting to be seen by Mrs. Miller (if she happened to glance out the window), or anyone else glancing out to get a peek at the action.

As he pressed up against the wall by the door, he noticed the lock above the handle had been changed. It was relatively new, and Brittany most likely did not have the key to it. She had been caught sneaking out with various other guys too many times, and Mrs. Miller had (apparently) had enough.

He felt like he was pressed up against that wall forever, until finally he heard in a hushed voice, "It's ok Alvin. She's gone. Where are you?"

Although her bedroom was once again dark, he could make out her shape in the window. "There you are," she said, a tad louder since the rain was picking up again.

"Brittany," he began. "I know you've probably heard this a zillion times before, but...I..."

"You...?" she prompted.

"...I think we...as in me and you...should...ah...leave."

There was silence as she contemplated what he had said. Alvin secretly wished he had been smart enough to check the weather beforehand and bring an umbrella.

"Alvin—," she started to say, when he interrupted her.

"I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer. I won't go until you come outside."

"Alvin I—"

"And I saw the locks on your door."

There was a pause. "You did?" Alvin could tell she had cringed.

"Yeah, I did. But I don't want that to stop us. I think we were made for each other; we _need_ each other. Sure, Mrs. Miller can change the locks on the door, but don't let her change your mind." He Wiped rain out of his eyes. "We'll find a different way to get you out. Don't tell your heart that we're not meant to be. Don't give up hope..." He trailed off. His heart swelled with longing, and he wished he could see her face so he could fathom what she was feeling. Her unmoving silhouette remained in the window as if watching him. She probably was. He started to worry after she didn't respond for a few minutes.

Finally, as the rain regressed to itty-bitty droplets, he could hear Brittany breathe in. "Can I say something? Uninterrupted?"

Alvin was so anxious to hear what she was about to say he almost fainted with anticipation. "Go ahead," he nearly whispered.

He could almost see her smile. "What took you so long?"

***I hinted at my **_**Valentine's Spies **_**story! I think you should read that one too...(:**

**So, as you may (or may not have) guessed, this is based on a song, the song being "Check Yes Juliet" by We The Kings.**

**I just recently re-discovered this song in my old music files and CAN'T STOP LISTENING TO IT! :DDD**

**So uh...wanna make me happy and review? It counts as a Christmas present! From your 3 to mine...LoL**


End file.
